Wishing Upon A Star
by Selena Snow
Summary: All Honey Lemon is left with now are memories. Memories of the days of her and Tadashi. A collection of one-shots, AU's, and fanfic requests. TadaHoney
1. Gone Differently

**A/N: Hello, all! Since I've been getting a few fanfic comissions for Tadahoney, I'm going to upload them here! They will fit in a different times or be AU, but I hope you enjoy!**

Honey Lemon had this weird half excited half nervous feeling in her stomach as she walked to Tadashi's to study with him. Oh, and the rest of the group, of course. If she was honest with herself, though, she knew that she'd probably wind up talking to him the most out of everyone in their quirky friend-group.

She tried to tell herself that she was excited because Hiro had recently been coming out of his shell a lot more. She even had his favorite flavor of lollipop tucked away in her purse to give to him. So yes, Hiro was the reason that she was excited…totally, definitely, 100%. But why was she nervous?

The answer: Tadashi. Always Tadashi.

She'd been getting this weird feeling ever since the Gala. She sighed dreamily as she thought back to it. It was funny how such a terrible miscommunication turned out just perfectly. A smiled melted slowly onto her face as she remembered when they danced…oh, if only it could've gone just slightly differently! If only he'd…

_ "Honey Lemon, you truly are the most beautiful, smart, and funny girl there is," Tadashi told her, eyes earnest. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" _

_ Honey Lemon gasped in shock. "Why, of course, Tadashi!"_

Honey Lemon shook her head. No, that was soooo not something that he would say. He would never even come close to getting those words out, seeing as how he'd been stuttering so much around her lately. She giggled at the thought of it. Hm…how else would he say it, though?

_"Honey Lemon?" Tadashi asked, looking rather nervous. _

_ "Yeah?" she responded, reading to listen to whatever he had to say. _

_ "I, um…" he trailed off. He sighed, shaking his head at himself.. "You really do look beautiful tonight…n-not that you don't look beautiful every day, it's just that, um, tonight, especially, you look even beautifuller. No, wait- more, more beautiful! Is, um…what I was, uh, trying to say," he finished, face flushed in embarrassment. _

_ Honey Lemon giggled. "Thanks. You don't look awful yourself," she teased, making Tadashi's tense smile seem to relax. All of the sudden, time seemed to freeze. Their eyes locked, and their heads seemed to be moving closer together…_

Honey Lemon squealed at the thought! Oh, and it would be adorable, and wonderful, and they would kiss, and it would be magical, and-

-and she tripped on the sidewalk and fell clumsily to the ground right outside Tadashi's door. As she rubbed her head, trying to make it stop spinning, the door opened.

"Honey Lemon, are you alright?" Tadashi asked, making her groan. Of course he had to find her on the ground after she tripped. Of course.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just you know…" she said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Falling."

He laughed. "I was wondering if you ever had trouble in those heels-"

"Yeah, yeah, Mister Hamada," she said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "We all know that you wish that I wouldn't wear them so you could be taller," she teased back.

He mimicked her and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Honey, let's go study." And there! There it was again! A fraction of a second, but she knew she'd seen it. His eyes glanced at her lips, and she knew it! She sighed softly to herself. One day…one day her dreams would come true.


	2. What If

"…so you want a purse?" Tadashi asked teasingly after Honey Lemon's long explanation of her idea.

She pouted at him. "No, not just a purse! One that makes chem balls when I input their chemical formulas! Pleeease?" she pleaded, widening her eyes and clasping her hands together in front of her.

He sighed. "I guess I could try…" he trailed off with a wink.

"Yes!" she cheered, skipping over to his work station. "First of all, it needs to have pink. Ooh! And orange!"

Tadashi laughed at her excitement. "Pink and orange, alright," he repeated as he started sketching on his tablet. She watched with fascination as he drew a schematic for the bag in no time. She helped him along with the selection and placement of the elements, seeing as how she knew way more about that part than him. Hiro also came over and gave his input here and there, but he then got back to making her armor (which Tadashi had secretly asked him to make with extra safety precautions).

As Tadashi worked on building the handbag, Honey Lemon half-watched the bag, half-gazed at him. He was so focused on making it just right that it made her smile. He wanted to make it just right for _her_.

After a while, though, she had to admit that she was getting bored. So she went over and started helping Fred with his suit (really, it was a costume). She tinkered with the fire control, synching it up with his ESP headband. He went outside to test it, and she nodded in approval.

"Honey Lemon! It's done!" Tadashi called. She squealed with delight, practically running back to the lab to see her suit. The Hamada boys stepped back from it with a grand "tad-da!". She gasped. Different shades of pink and orange and red assaulted her vision all at once. She clapped happily.

"It's perfect!" she told them, suddenly hugging both of them. She let them go only so that she could inspect it closer. Her favorite part really was the handbag, though. It was absolutely perfect!

The boys left her alone so that she could get changed into the suit. As soon as she put it on, she hopped up and down in her heels with joy. Everything fit perfectly! When she walked outside, she saw that everyone else had changed into their suits as well…including Tadashi, who stood there looking dashing in his red and purple armor.

He walked up to her with a smile, and her heart stopped. "Have you tried one of the chem balls yet?" he ask her, making her snap out of her daze.

She flicked the glass in her helmet up and gasped. "Oh! No, I haven't, lemme just-" she input a simple chemical compound. It flew out into her hand and she grinned at it. But maybe she smiled too soon, because it immediately burst in her hand, sending a blue goop all over the pair.

She stuck her tongue out in disgust, some of the goop having gotten in her mouth. "I think you accidentally switched hydrogen and neon," she coughed.

Tadashi took off his helmet and wiped it off. "Here, let's go back inside and get some towels." As they walked inside, Honey Lemon couldn't help but once again notice how handsome Tadashi looked in his armor.

The two arrived back in the workshop, and Tadashi pulled out some towels. Honey Lemon yanked off her helmet and noted with dismay that her face and hair were completely covered with the blue goop. She gladly took a towel and started to get the sticky substance out of her hair.

"Honey Lemon?" She looked over at Tadashi and laughed at his look of frustration. He couldn't reach back to get his wings. She walked over and started to wipe off the red wings, trying to will her face to not blush as he tried to watch her over his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said when she was finished. He turned around and immediately laughed. "Honey, you still- here, let me," he chuckled, taking a clean towel in his hands. She felt her heart rate increase as he stepped in front of her, his face just six inches away from hers. He wiped the goop off her face with utmost care. He was so focused on just her…she had to close her eyes. Try to ignore the fact that he was there so she wouldn't blush. But suddenly, he stopped.

Her eyes fluttered open and saw him simply standing there, staring at her. Her eyes widened as he leaned in closer and closer until-

Honey Lemon gasped awake, breathing erratic. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Capturing Yokai may have helped Hiro's emotional state, but it didn't help Honey's. She still had dreams about Tadashi. What if he hadn't gone in the fire? What if he and Hiro had just come home with the rest of them? What if?

She wiped away the tears as they fell. If she could have just one wish in this world, she knew what it would be. For Tadashi to be alive. Some how. Some way. Please…

"Please…" she whispered into the dark.


	3. All Nighter

As Tadashi rode his motorbike to S.F.I.T., he wouldn't help but wonder two things: 1. Was Baymax going to work today, and 2. Was Honey Lemon going to be there. He wished for the answer for both questions to be "yes". He parked outside and looked up at the brightly lit moon. He was arriving ridiculously late, or I guess you could say early, so the probability of Honey Lemon's presence was low.

He went straight to his lab, determined to make this robot work today, even if only for a few seconds. Baymax was a finicky robot- only working when he wanted to- but he was sure that he could get things to go smoothly today so that Baymax functioned probably all the time.

Hours later, the determination that he'd walked in with was gone. He rubbed at his face tiredly as he held up the chalkboard in front of Baymax.

"This is the ninety fifth test…" he mumbled. "Testing warming nodes."

"Hello, I am Baymax," the robot said as usual. "Your personal health care companion."

"Hey Baymax," Tadashi smiled sleepily. "Activate warming nodes." He watched with relief as Baymax's vinyl turned a light peach color- the sign of the warming nodes working properly.

He could have hugged Baymax in that moment, but suddenly, he heard a crash. He tilted his head in confusion. It was still just five am…who else was there besides him?

Tadashi walked out of his lab cautiously, Baymax trailing faithfully behind him. He heard yet another crash. What was going on? He followed the sound and came upon quite a sight.

Honey Lemon sleep-experimenting. Her eyes weren't open at all, but the movements seemed to be practically ingrained. Broken test tubes littered the floor. He chuckled to himself as he watched her mix together yet another chemical compound with varying levels of colbalt, hydrogen peroxide, and percholoric acid. She'd been trying to finalize her formula for chemical embrittlement for the past two months.

He walked forward and caught a glass test tube right before she dropped it. "Honey Lemon? Wake up," he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"The patient is in need of sleep," Baymax suggested.

"Yeah, I agree, buddy," Tadashi nodded. He took her shoulders and moved her to sit in her lab chair. She wasn't able to stay in her chair without falling over, though.

"Hmmm…" Tadashi hummed, unsure of what to do. He clicked his fingers. "Got it! Baymax, pick up Honey and take her back to my lab."

Baymax did as he was asked. He got back to the lab just as Tadashi pulled out a blanket from his "in-case-I-pull-an-all-nighter" stash. "Here, sit down against the wall," Tadashi instructed. Baymax did as he was told.

"Activate warming nodes," Tadashi requested as he put the blanket over Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon unconsciously cuddled into Baymax as he warmed up, making Tadashi smile. He turned back around and got back to work on the computer program that made up Baymax's chip.

Two short hours later, he heard Honey Lemon yawn. "You're awake!" he smiled, turning around in his lab chair.

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "Why am I in your lab? I was working on my chemical embrittlement project…" she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you were- in your sleep. So I had Baymax take care of you." Honey blinked up at the robot blearily.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. You are still in need of four hours of sleep," Baymax informed her.

Honey Lemon blushed. "This is why I don't usually pull all-nighters," she said sheepishly, getting up out of Baymax's lap. She looked at Tadashi. "Thanks for checking up on me…" she trailed off, playing with the hem of her dress. She waved quickly and skipped out of the lab, still looking a bit embarrassed.

"Your hormone levels are rising," Baymax noted.

"Shut up, you," Tadashi said with a laugh. "I am satisfied with my care." And with that, Baymax shut down, leaving Tadashi alone to think about the adorable way Honey Lemon blushed.


	4. Her Hair

Her hair.

That was Tadashi's favorite thing about Honey Lemon. Not her eyes, her bright personality, or even her lips (although all of them he still thought were absolutely wonderful). Her hair was simply amazing, whether it was up in some complex-looking hairdo, or down. And it wasn't all just one color, either. Her hair color varied with every individual strand, which he honestly didn't know was possible. But the worst thing about her hair was this:

Honey Lemon didn't like people touching it.

She always freaked out when someone tugged at it or tried to touch it, probably because people had resorted to trying to sneak up on her to try. And by people, I mean Fred. He was the only one of the group who had the guts to try. The rest of them simply respected her odd wish and moved on.

Except for Tadashi.

He just couldn't stand being around Honey Lemon all day long and not being allowed to touch her hair. Whatever she was doing, whatever state it was in, he wanted to touch it. He didn't care if it was up, down, frizzy, sleek, wavy, or straight. And he was probably going insane over it.

He often caught himself starting to reach out toward it more than once. He would then quickly snap back his hand and look to make sure that no one had noticed. Cue the sigh of relief. It was a cycle at this point, and with each failed attempt, Tadashi grew more and more restless and frustrated. How was it possible to be driven this insane by just _hair_?

But finally one day, he succeeded.

He and Honey were the last ones in the lab- as usual. Both were extremely dedicated to their respective projects and wouldn't go home until they felt that they'd accomplished something that day. Seeing as how Tadashi was done with Baymax for the day, he decided to sit and watch Honey Lemon so she wouldn't be alone.

And there it was. That luscious, flowing hair. It was as if it was laughing at him, saying "Uh, uh! No touchy!". It drove him crazy.

"Hm…I really should put my hair up before I continue…" Honey Lemon mumbled to herself. "This acid will burn right through it." She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a hairtie.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Here, let me help." He didn't even know what he was saying at that point- the words came out completely on their own.

She blinked her wide eyes. "Oh, um, okay." She dropped the hairtie in his hand and turned around.

He held his breath. He couldn't believe this. He scooped her hair up into his hands and nearly let out a sigh. It felt as soft as he'd always imagined. He went through the motions of putting her hair up into a ponytail, definitely taking his sweet time. When he was done, her let her hair slip from his hands with a sigh.

Honey Lemon turned around and played with her hair. "Thanks," she said with a blush.

Tadashi couldn't find words. He simply nodded and sat back down.


	5. I'm Sorry (AU)

**a bit of a dark AU where Tadashi survives (not my best work, but I tried) **

"Callaghan?" I shouted as I ran into the burning building. Flames were everywhere around me, but I saw a straight shot through the room to the back entrance. I ran as fast I could, hoping that he'd somehow escaped and was behind the building, safe. Right when I opened the door and stepped out, the building exploded, sending me to the ground. My ears ringing, I blinked open my eyes to try to make out what was happening.

And there he was. Callaghan, standing there, alive and well. My instant relief was soon replaced by confusion as he turned around, Hiro's ESP band around his head. Before I could speak, he raised his arm, calling the microbots that hadn't been destroyed in the explosion. They swarmed around me, encasing me and raising me up into the air.

"What are you doing?" I shouted down at him. "Sir, it's me- Tadashi!"

"Tadashi?" Callaghan repeated as the microbots brought him up to my level. "What do you mean? Tadashi and myself were just killed in that explosion, don't you see?" he explained calmly, twisting my head around to see the flames that engulfed the building.

"What? No, I'm right here, and-" my eyes widened. "You're stealing Hiro's microbots," I stated, mouth dropped open.

"You always were such a clever little student," Callaghan chuckled to my horror. "Unfortunate for your brother, though. His idea had so much potential, but it had one fatal flaw," he stated as he turned his back.

My jaw clenched. "Oh really? What flaw?" I asked through gritted teeth. As much as I didn't want to believe what was happening, I had no choice. This was the reality of my situation.

He turned his head and grinned, a wild glimmer in his eyes. "I wasn't the one in control." My heart sunk even lower. This wasn't Callaghan, he was a good man, this wasn't happening, please, no- "But now, with your help, I will be," he continued cooly, as if he was talking about the weather.

"I'd never help you steal my brother's invention," I growled, trying my hardest to fight against the force of the microbots.

Callaghan turned around and clenched his fist, making the microbots squeeze me tighter. "I really think you will." He stepped up closer to my face. "Here's the deal- either you help me recreate the microbots and mass produce them-" he tightened his fist ever more. "Or, I can get Hiro to do it."

"What, threaten him? He's not stupid, you know," I said, letting out a forced laugh. The microbots were squeezing harder and harder with every passing second.

Callaghan laughed. "Oh, I know. That's why I gave him that acceptance letter, remember?" My eyes widened. "Oh, you do catch on so quickly! Hiro is so excited to come here… to be under _my_ instruction…" he trailed off, leaving my mind to finish the rest.

"You'll also be thought of as dead," I stated suddenly, a grin coming on my face.

He shook his head with a sigh. "Not unless a certain, brave, big brother miraculously saved me," he corrected airily. "And I'm sure that there's nothing more that Hiro would love to do than to honor his dead brother by helping the man he saved to work on the microbot technology that could have also saved that beloved, dear brother."

I ground my teeth together angrily. He'd had it all worked out from day one. "Fine, then. I'll help you- on this condition: you leave Hiro and my friends alone."

Callaghan shrugged casually. "Fine by me- I'm dead, remember?" he said with a grin. He suddenly let me go, the my microbot prison falling like sand from around me. He turned his back away. "Be at the dock by morning. Your brother's life depends on it." And with that, he left on a wave of microbots, leaving me lying on the ground breathless.

I sat there for a few minutes, frozen. I'd just made a deal with a devil himself.

After a while, I started down a back alley to a pawn shop and bought a old, ratty hoodie. With the hood up, I walked down the back roads of San Fransokyo, listening to the sirens of firetrucks and ambulances wail in the dark of the night.

I walked with no purpose for about an hour, my mind completely blank. I didn't know if I should try to run, hide, go home, or hop on a plane to another country. Or maybe nothing at all. All I knew was that every block I walked down, I saw memories.

I walked past the shop I'd bought my favorite hat at, the restaurant that the gang went to every single Friday after classes. Past the museum that I took Hiro to when he was younger. Past the movie theater that Fred and Wasabi and I were at for every single movie during the summer. And eventually, I passed by the first place where I realized that I loved Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon. I sighed at the thought of her. Was I ever going to be able to see her again? To ever get up the courage to tell her that I loved her? The answer to both was no.

Unless…

I looked up and found a nearby clock. I'd been walking around for hours, but I still had time before I needed to be on the dock. My feet didn't hesitate to turn and walk in the direction of Honey's apartment. My heart was an odd mixture of feeling heavy, yet as light as could be. I stared at the first floor apartment with a sigh. There was no way that I could get in without bothering her, and then she would know that I was alive.

The wind creaked a window. I blinked at it and saw that it was unlocked. Without thinking, I immediately climbed through and saw Honey Lemon asleep on her bed. I walked over and saw tears staining her face. She must have already heard.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head at myself. I should've told her before it was too late. I reopened my eyes with a sigh. I leaned down to look at her closer.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing her cheek softly. "I'm so sorry."

She hummed in her sleep, her head moving. "Tadashi…" she mumbled. Afraid she would wake up, I had no choice but to run.

I wiped away a single tear as I ran down the sidewalk, trying to get as far away as possible before she woke up. I would return to her and Hiro. One day…I promise.

With dawn breaking through the darkness of the most difficult night I'd ever experienced, I headed to the dock. Upon reaching it, I saw Callaghan waiting with the microbots.

"Smart boy- I half wondered if you would try to run," he mentioned as I walked up to him.

My teeth clenched together angrily at my next words. "Wouldn't think of it."

"Now, now," he chastised as the microbots began to carry us over to the island. Callaghan looked over at me with a knowing smirk. "That attitude's not going to keep your brother safe, now is it?"

"No sir," I ground out, hands fisting at my sides. I could feel my nails digging harshly into my skin.

"Good," Callaghan admonished with a grin. "This will be easy, then." He then dropped the microbots out from under me, leaving me to land roughly on the concrete. "Follow me," he instructed, leaving no room for argument.

I followed him through the abandoned island base, refusing to let my eyes look around the deserted labs in wonder. Finally, we arrived at one that contained brand new looking equipment. Just as I walked inside it, he turned around and shut me in.

"Have fun!" he shouted through the steel door. I slammed my fists against the door uselessly. I let out a ragged breath. I could do this. I had to do this.

I resigned myself to exploring the lab. I saw three deactivated microbots sitting on a desk beside a computer. Upon further investigation, I realized that whatever coding or instructions I put into the computer was sent directly to manufacturing robots in an old factory in San Fransokyo.

Having no other choice, I began my work on the microbots, trying to recall what little Hiro had told me about them. For the next two weeks, I did this, working tirelessly as Callaghan hovered around me tauntingly.

"Looks like you misplaced your trust in me after all, Tadashi," he would say. "I can only hope that your brother is doing well…perhaps I should give him a visit?" he would bluff. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that he was trying to bend me until I broke. But I wouldn't. Not today, not the next day. I was useless broken, and Hiro was smart enough to figure out Callaghan's plan eventually.

Once I figured out the makeup of the microbots, I then had to make a program for the robots at the factory to make them. With every sentence of code I typed, my regret grew. 'I'm so, so sorry,' I repeated continually, hoping that it would somehow make up for what I was doing. Production soon started, and Callaghan came in to see my progress.

"One at a time, Tadashi? Really? Is that all you can do?" he would say. "I thought you were smarter than that. I'm sure your friends thought that you were smarter than that, too." No matter how much I tried to speed up the process, Callaghan would insist that it be faster.

"I'm going to check on how many have been made so far," Callaghan told me one day. "I do hope for your brother's sake that it's more than I think."

I didn't hear from Callaghan after that. He returned, but said nothing to me of what happened. For the next few days following that, Callaghan was gone. He left the door to my lab unlocked, but every other door was sealed shut. I spent my time wandering the empty hallways, wishing that there was some way that I could get into a room, find a computer, and send a distress message. I'd already tried this on my computer, but the message was intercepted before it sent.

And suddenly, I heard voices coming down a hallway. Before I could shout, a swarm of microbots came around the walls and swallowed me up, carrying me back into my lab and sealing me in. I slammed my hands on the door, hoping that whoever it was would hear me. I heard several loud crashes and explosions and shouts before- silence. And suddenly, I heard Honey Lemon.

"Baymax! Baymax, stop!" she screamed urgently.

"Honey? Honey Lemon!" I shouted, banging on the door with more force. But to no avail. I heard rocket boosters take off, and then nothing. I crumpled to the floor. What had just happened?

Ten minutes later, the door clicked open, and Callaghan entered on a pillar of microbots wearing the mask he'd recently donned. "You should have seen them, Tadashi…they were all so brave," he taunted, looking down at me as if I was an ant. "Your friends all care so much about you, don't they? Especially your brother-"

"You said you wouldn't hurt them," I coughed, struggling to get to my feet. "You said-!"

"Yes, I did," he cut in calmly. "Did it not occur to you once that I would lie?" Callaghan asked, eyes stoney. "You should have taught your little brother to not meddle with people bigger than him, Tadashi…" he droned as he exited, slamming the door shut behind him.

I shouted. I screamed. I turned over my entire lab until all of my strength had left me. I sat there on the floor, staring blankly at the mess I'd created. And then it hit me.

I dashed to my computer and started changing the design. I inserted the weakest metal I could think of to replace the key components of the microbots, therefore making the microbots produced from that point on weaker than the rest. Assuming from the shouting that Baymax was with Hiro, Baymax should be able to discover this weakness.

I then started working on a much more daunting task- recreating the ESP band. I worked at this tirelessly for hours, recalling what Hiro had told me about them. After a constant twenty four hours, the ESP band was working and snapped around my wrist with wires running up to a chip on my head. With the level of energy it had, I should be able to override Callaghan's control over the microbots…

But only if I could get within a close enough range.

And thus commenced the building of my flight suit.

I'd been thinking over it the entire time I was here- it was the only way I would be able to escape. I'd been stashing whatever spare metal and parts I found ever since I got there if the opportunity ever arose to escape.

This was that opportunity.

Countless hours later, just when I was almost done, Callaghan called through the door. "I'll be back in a little bit, Tadashi! I just have some…errands to run!" he shouted as if going out to get groceries.

"Yes, sir!" I yelled back as to not raise suspicion. I looked over at the unpainted, dinged metal suit and sighed. Ready or not, it was going to have to be enough. I put it on and snapped the catches into place. Lastly, I placed my helmet over my head, concealing my face. I pointed my right hand at the metal door and clenched it into a fist. A rocket flew off my forearm and into the door, exploding upon impact.

I ran through the corridors to the exit, knowing that I had no time to loose. I activated the rocket boosters and set off across the water toward San Fransokyo. The closer I got to the army of microbots, the more the levels on my monitor rose. Just a bit closer, and I would be able to-

A hand on microbots slapped me down, and Callaghan raised me up to his level. "Oh, I wonder who this is!" he said comically. I looked down and saw Hiro and my friends staring up at me in confusion. "Was the mask really necessary?" Callaghan asked with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing," I spat back.

He shook his head and sighed. "You really should have learned by now, Tadashi-" he admonished, silently commanding the microbots to squeeze me tighter. He leaned forward and pulled off my helmet. I heard everyone gasp.

"Tadashi…" Honey Lemon breathed, her eyes wide. I looked down at her, my eyes taking in every detail. The microbots squeezed at me tighter, bringing me back to the situation at hand.

I knew that the levels were high enough for me to override him, but only for the ones around me. I quickly overrode his control, but kept myself in my prison so that he wouldn't know.

"I guess I forgot to tell you who recreated all the microbots, now didn't I?" Callaghan asked the group on the ground with a smirk. "Aren't you proud of him? I know I am."

"We'll get you out of there, bud!" Fred's voice shouted from his armor. I looked down again and saw Hiro simply staring at me in disbelief. Wasabi and Gogo looked ready to fight to get me, but Hiro just stood there, unable to move.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Ah, such a touching moment," Callaghan drawled. "Too bad it has to end," he said, tightening his fist. But the microbots didn't move. "What? What's happening?" he growled, looking down at his hands.

I smirked, dissolving the microbots around me and sending them up into the portal above. "You know, I really am a lot smarter than you thought," I told him.

He growled. "You always were bright, Tadashi. But apparently not bright enough to stop all of the microbots," he stated as he raised up the rest of them around me in a cage.

I laughed to myself. If only he knew that he was putting them right into the palm of my hand. The microbots began shooting out at me, but I stopped them before they touched me. With each attack, I sent more into the portal. With only a handful of microbots left, I sent them up to wrap around Callaghan, using the rest to make a staircase for myself to walk up toward him.

"I hope you enjoy your time in prison, sir," I told him, reaching forward, taking the mask, and sending it crashing to the ground. Instantly, the microbots holding up the portal began to fall. I heard everyone scream, but as soon as the microbots began to fall, I grabbed them and reformed a structure to hold them.

The fog from the rubble cleared, and Honey Lemon stared at me. She ran forward and threw herself at me, sobbing. I buried my head into her shoulder, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" I whispered.

She backed away and looked at me, her eyes broken. "How did you survive though? How are you alive?" she asked in a small voice.

"That's a story for another time, love birds," Gogo shouted, drawing our attention to the still active portal. Honey and I walked over to the group just in time to hear Baymax speak.

"The female patient is in there," he stated, looking into the portal. Hiro didn't hesitate before he got on Baymax's back to leave.

"Hiro!" I shouted, making him stop. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Me too," Hiro said with a sad smile.

I laughed euphorically. "And I hope you finally learned your lesson, bonehead."

"Don't run into fires- got it," he joked tearfully, snapping his glass mask down. I watched as he and Baymax took off into the sky, then looped down into the portal.

When he came out minutes later, though, Baymax was gone.

And so life carried on. Callaghan went to jail, his daughter was rescued, I told Honey Lemon how I felt, Hiro helped me re-create my suit, and we brought Baymax back to life. And I've gotta say, I never set out to become a hero. But sometimes life doesn't always go the way we expec


	6. Snow War

It was a usual late night in the lab- Wasabi and Fred were arguing over something pointless, Gogo was throwing yet another one of her electro mag discs into a bin, Honey Lemon was playing around with different chemical compounds, and Tadashi was trying to keep Baymax from going haywire.

Yup. Typical night. Until…

"Woah, guys! Check this out!" Fred called from an exit door. Everyone exchanged a look that silently agreed that it was probably just Fred being crazy again.

"We're busy, Fred!" Gogo shouted back from her station.

"Fine!" he yelled back definitely. "You'll just miss the first snow that San Fransoyko has had in seven years!"

Everyone froze. "Snow?" Honey Lemon repeated hopefully, putting her chemicals down.

"Yes, snow, now come see!" Fred shouted. Tadashi and Wasabi shared a skeptical look. Either Fred was going insane, or it was snowing…both of which were entirely possible.

"Wow…" Tadashi gasped when he walked outside. Snow slowly drifted down through the calm night sky.

"This is impossible…" Wasabi mumbled to himself. "I haven't seen snow in forever."

"Think fast!" Gogo called, slinging a snowball at Fred. Fred shrieked and dove to the ground to take cover.

Wasabi laughed, but soon also got nailed with a snowball in his face. "Oh, it is on, people!" he shouted in outrage. He ducked down to make a snowball. The rest of us stared at him as the time slowed down anticlimactically.

"…are you gonna throw it any time soon?" Gogo asked with a bored tone.

Wasabi turned toward her with an offended look. "No! It has to be perfect!" he said, returning to his work.

Tadashi laughed at this, but suddenly stopped at the feeling of a snowball hitting his back. He turned around slowly, seeing that the criminal was the all-too-innocent Honey Lemon. She wiggled her fingers at him.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hello," Tadashi replied slowly as he reached down into the snow. She shrieked and started running.

"I declare this to be war!" Fred announced, taking refuge behind a bush. Tadashi ran through the storm of snowballs to get to Honey Lemon, who was still running away. He finally was able to get her with a snowball, making her trip and fall to the ground.

Just as he went over to help her up (and possibly gloat about his victory), he slipped on an icy patch on the sidewalk and fell. He blinked his eyes open and saw Honey looking up at him bashfully.

"Um…could you get off me, please?" she squeaked.

His eyes widened as he scrambled to get off her. "Uh, yeah, I'm sorry about that," he said as he helped her up. The two stood there awkwardly in silence.

Fred came zooming around the corner between the blushing scientists. "Come on you guys! Be on my team! Wasabi and Gogo are ganging up on me!"

Tadashi laughed and sent Honey a smirk. "Come on- let's go help him before he gets killed."


	7. Full of Stars

**A/N: Do listen to Coldplay: A Sky Full of Stars during this! Inspired by Song of the Heart by Milady666.  
><strong>

The lab was completely empty. There's a phrase that everyone thought they'd never hear. But it was true. Why was this? Oh, it just had a little something to do with a day called Valentine's Day. And of course, for this special day, everyone was out and about.

Fred was out at the latest action movie with some random girl he'd happened to catch, and Wasabi was taking a girl out on a very romantic date. Heck, even Gogo was out at a theme park with a date! Everyone had someone and something to do with that someone.

Except Honey Lemon.

She sighed to herself, looking up from her chemicals. She had to admit that she missed the cacophony of sounds that usually took over the place. The silence was actually making it more difficult to concentrate.

She took off her lab coat and hung it up. She knew that work wasn't going to get done anytime soon, so she grabbed her iPhone and earbuds. There was one advantage to being alone like this, and it was that she was able to go to her favorite spot.

She tiptoed into Tadashi's lab, making sure that he wasn't in. She sighed with relief, slipped her heels off, and placed them in front of the large, round window. She put her earbuds in and sat down in the curve of the window ledge, sighing happily. The stars were starting to come out, and the last purple shade of the sunset was being taken over by navy.

The moon shined brightly above, illuminating the dark lab, when suddenly, the lights flicked on.

"Honey Lemon?" Tadashi questioned, startling her.

"Oh, sorry! I was just, um, enjoying the view…" she stuttered as she quickly turned down the volume on her music. "What are you doing here? Thought you'd have plans like everyone else."

He shrugged. "No, not really. Thought I'd come and see if I could do something because I was bored, but really, I don't feel like working on Baymax," he explained with a sigh, walking over and leaning against the wall beside the window.

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I got tired of working after a while, too. I thought I'd take a break and listen to some music," she said, holding up her phone.

"What were you listening to?" he asked, taking her phone into his hand. Their fingers brushed, and Honey tried to not blush.

"Oh, just an old Coldplay song from forever ago," she said casually, hoping that he wouldn't find it odd that she was listening to a song from 2014 in 2099.

"A Sky Full of Stars?" he questioned.

She blushed. "Yeah, um, the sky made me think of it," she mentioned, motioning out the window.

"Can I hear it?" he asked, pointing toward her earbuds. She nodded, wordlessly taking out one earbud and giving it to him. He got up onto the window with her, his legs dangling off to the side. She blushed, now finding that the only way to not touch Tadashi was to put her feet out around him, but this too was awkward.

He put the earbud into his ear and she pressed play, setting the phone down on the window ledge. She tried to look out at the stars to divert her attention (knowing all too well that if she looked at Tadashi too long, she would blush), but she soon felt Tadashi's arms resting on her knees.

She looked back at him, her stomach fluttering at his half-lidded gaze. Her tense shoulders relaxed as she gazed back, taking in every slight variation of the deep brown color that filled his eyes. Maybe she was glad that she didn't have plans for Valentine's Day. This was much better.


	8. Unbelievable

Snow. Why did it have to be snow? And of course, everyone else had packed up and headed home early. But not Honey Lemon.

She was_ so close!_ All she had to do was make a few more adjustments, and her chemical embrittlement would work!…possibly.

But now she wished that she'd taken everyone else's advice and gone home. The snow was now six inches deep, which, for a place that didn't see snow very often, was a lot. She pulled her thin cardigan closer around her. This really was not very fun.

She looked up and saw that she was passing by the park…the park that was still decorated for Christmas, even though Christmas had been two weeks ago. Mistletoe and kissing balls still hung down from the tree's empty branches, swaying sadly in the cold air all by themselves. The street lamps that lined the park glowed brightly agains their charcoal grey background.

She smiled sadly to herself. Well, at least her walk home was somewhat pretty. She continued to walk along, her smile growing with each step. The snow wasn't really that bad, after all! She giggled to herself, spinning around as she walked-

-straight into someone.

"Oh, lo siento!" she squeaked, her Spanish coming out in her rush to apologize.

The person brushed themselves off. "What were you doing, Honey Lemon?" he chuckled, looking up. Honey's heart rate increased when she saw none other than Tadashi.

"Oh, I was just um-"

"Dancing on the sidewalk?" he filled in with a smile.

She blushed, looking down at the snow. "Yeah, kinda." After a moment of silence, she looked up at Tadashi, confused. He was never one to let a conversation fall flat unless- oh. He stood there, staring up at the mistletoe that they'd wound up under.

She panicked. She needed to get out of there, avoid embarrassment, something! She-

-she was being kissed on the cheek by Tadashi. She eyes widened. He smiled at her softly before he went around her and kept walking.

She stuttered, turning around. "W-Wait! Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

He turned around and grinned. "What better a place to get snowed in at than the lab?"

She laughed euphorically before she waved quickly and left. She shook her head in disbelief. He kisses her and then purposefully goes to the lab to get snowed in. Honey Lemon sighed at the thought. He was unbelievable.


	9. Big Day (AU)

**A/N: AU where Tadashi is alive and he and Honey get married**

Multiple years after the crazy events of 2099 had passed. It was now 2104, and it was a very big day. Why was it a big day? Well…

"Te lo juro, todo esto es tu culpa! Te odio! Incluso no hemos estado casados tanto tiempo, y mira esto! Si salgo de ésta con vida , yo-" Honey Lemon yelled at a frighteningly rapid pace as they wheeled her away.

"I'm not translating what she said," Wasabi said when the group looked toward him.

"She needs to woman up," Gogo said as she sat calmly in a waiting room chair. She popped her bubble gum and flipped another page in the car magazine. "It's just a baby."

"_**JUST**_ a baby?" Fred gasped, snatching the magazine away. "This is not **just** a baby! This is the next generation of superheroes! This is-"

"Not a big deal," Gogo cut in, taking her magazine back.

"Yeah, if anyone should be nervous, it's Tadashi," Hiro laughed as he sat down next to Gogo. Hiro had grown over the past five years to be an impressive six feet tall, leaving Gogo to be the shortest one of the group. If the nineteen year old was honest, he was super nervous for Tadashi and Honey Lemon. The couple hadn't been married for half a year before they announced that Honey was pregnant, and now that the day was here, it was slightly daunting. Especially since Tadashi wasn't there.

"Should we try calling him again?" Wasabi asked nervously as he paced.

"He's on his way," Gogo said dully. "You need to sit down before I make you sit down."

Wasabi gulped and did as he was told, but he continued to shake his leg nervously. "What if she's not okay? What if she has a miscarriage?" he blurted.

Silence filled the waiting room and everyone shared a look. The possibility was always there, but no one had even considered it before that moment.

"…she'll be fine," Hiro reassured with an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah! She's Honey Lemon! She'll be just fine!" Fred cheered with more confidence. At that moment, the hospital doors slammed open.

"Where is she?" Tadashi shouted as he burst in. The group pointed down the hallway, eyes wide. Tadashi was never this high strung unless he was really scared. He ran down the hall without a second thought.

"…wuss," Gogo finally decided, turning her attention back to the magazine.

Three tense hours later, Annabelle Hamada was born.


	10. Requests (Author's Note)

**Hello, all! I am in the middle of the editing process of my first book! I have gotten many requests (all of which are great ideas), but I am very busy right now. If I can, I will try to get to writing the stories, but my book does take first priority. Thank you for understanding!**


	11. Idiot

Now while Hiro Hamada wasn't an idiot (heck, he was no where near being one), he often liked to act like one. Or at least that was true according to his older brother, Tadashi Hamada.

It didn't matter when or where, Hiro was always getting in trouble. Take the playground, for instance. Instead of it being a care-free wonder world, Hiro somehow managed to make it into the deadly pit of doom. Instead of using a swing set for its intended purpose, Hiro just had to go and try to climb up the metal links to the top.

It became a common cycle, honestly- Hiro would do something stupid, Tadashi would come to the rescue. It didn't matter if it was the top of the swing set or a creepy back alley filled with criminals. Tadashi always came.

And maybe that's why Hiro became so reckless. He had an unspoken guarantee- a promise, if you will- that Tadashi would always come in at just the right time to save the day. However, neither one of them expected the roles to be reversed.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted as he held back his brother.

Tadashi's wide eyes stared back at him before they looked back at the burning building. "Someone's gotta save Callaghan."

As Hiro thought back, he could only wish that he'd returned the favor that he often took for granted.


	12. Hello, darling

It was one day later. One slow, awful, empty day later. And she still wasn't feeling any different. She hadn't smiled in what felt like months. She didn't know how she could. It felt difficult to just put one foot in front of the other.

But that's what she did. And slowly but surely, she made her way into his lab. The sight of the window struck pain into her delicate heart. She hesitated. She should leave. She shouldn't let herself remember. It wouldn't make a difference, anyway. With that, she started to turn around. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave.

Looking back at the window now, the memory came rushing back.

_ "Hello, darling," Tadashi greeted with an awful British accent when Honey entered. _

_ She giggled at this. "You didn't even look up- what if I'd been Fred or Gogo?" she asked teasingly. _

_ He finally looked up at her from his desk and grinned. "Fred and Gogo don't wear heels," he stated before he wrapped his arms around her in an inviting hug. Honey melted into him, as she always did. Everything about him screamed safety, making her love his hugs more than anything. He suddenly spun her around, making her laugh loudly, until he set her down in front of the large, round window. _

_ When they separated, the both froze, eyes locked onto each other. Movements became involuntary at this point- both moving forward, eyes slowly shutting. But suddenly, a loud shout cut them off. _

_ "Honey Lemon! Where'd you go?" Gogo shouted from her lab space. _

_ Honey slowly opened her eyes, feeling a blush heat up her face. "I-I, um, should probably go see what she wants," she stuttered, unwinding her arms from around his neck. _

_ Tadashi simply stared back at her with that indiscernible look he'd been giving her lately. "Y-Yeah, sure, I'll, um, see you later," he replied not-so-smoothly, eyes still in a daze. _

_ She nodded awkwardly and bit down on her lip as she walked away. Right before she exited, she turned around. "Don't pull an all-nighter again, mister. We all know that you haven't slept in a long time," she reminded him with a small, teasing smile. _

_ He grinned back. "Wouldn't think of it." In that moment, she knew they were okay…whatever "okay" meant._

Honey's eyes watered, but she refused to let any of it spill over. She'd cried so much in the past few days…and he wouldn't want her to cry. He'd want her to be sad, yes, but he always hated to see her cry. So for him, she wouldn't cry…

…or so she told herself. But when she saw Baymax's case, she couldn't help it. She wound up crumpled on the floor, sobbing against the painfully beautiful red case.


	13. Just Say It

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tadashi asked again, voice sounding oddly nervous.

Honey laughed brightly. "Yeah, I'm fine- I can walk by myself, Tadashi," she giggled. He'd been rather…protective? Yeah, protective. He'd been rather protective of her lately. Not that she minded, really. It was kind of…nice. Yeah, really nice and really sweet. "And I'm just going back to my apartment for my jacket. It's literally a minute around the corner from where I am now."

"Okay, well if you're sure. Hiro and I are just going for a walk before we go back to the cafe," Tadashi explain unnecessarily. It was as if he was stalling for time.

"Come on, Tadashi, just say it!" Hiro shouted encouragingly in the background.

"Was that Hiro?" Honey asked, having only heard part of the sentence.

"U-Uh, yeah, it was," Tadashi swallowed. "Uhm, before you hang up, I just, uh, need to say something real quick."

"Yes?" Honey trailed off as she arrived at her first floor apartment. She took out her key, trying to balance her cellphone between her ear and her shoulder as she fumbled with the lock.

Tadashi took in a deep breath. "I, um, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and-"

The phone slipped out and crashed onto the ground just as Honey got the lock open. She picked up the now blank phone, frowning at it. She hadn't caught his last words. She shrugged. He'd understand, and he could say whatever it was when they met up at the cafe.

Twenty minutes later she got the call that he'd died.


	14. Scars (AU)

**This actually might be my favorite so far- it has a wonderful pun and a TFiOS reference! Enjoy!**

It was five months after the whole "Callaghan Incident".

And Tadashi and Honey Lemon were still dancing around each other.

And it was driving everyone insane.

"Why can't they just get together?" Gogo huffed as she popped her gum. "Is it really that difficult?"

"Difficult?" Wasabi repeated incredulously. "Of course it's difficult! Confessing feelings for people is very hard, and-"

"No it's not!" Fred laughed carelessly. "Not if you really like someone enough. Example: Gogo, I had a crush on you in the fifth grade," he declared proudly. "See? It's not that hard?"

"You've told me that a million times, Fred," Gogo said with an eye roll. "And it was pretty obvious, too." Fred slouched back in his chair, his feelings of victory gone.

"Then how about we set them up?" Hiro suggested from his seat.

"Yeah!" Fred shouted, his enthusiasm returning promptly. "Ooh! I have the perfect idea! We could even do it this weekend! Okay picture this:" he started, hands in the shape of a picture frame, "My 'rents have this old cabin in the woods, and-"

"-and by cabin, you mean mansion?" Gogo cut him off. "What the heck would they do in the middle of the woods, anyway?"

Wasabi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, considering the fact that they'd be away from civilization, it'd be pretty hard to _not_ talk to each other, right?"

Gogo shrugged. "Eh- true. But count me out."

"What? Why?" Fred asked with a pout.

She leaned forward, pointing an accusing finger at him. "One, I have plans this weekend. Two, I don't want to be stuck out in the middle of no where with you."

Fred immediately pulled Gogo up into a crushing hug. "Oh, please, you don't really mean that, do you?" he asked with a large smile.

She punched him in the gut, making him fall to the ground. "My point about having plans still stands. I'm out."

Wasabi glanced at Hiro. "What about you? I'm free."

Hiro shook his head. "I am not getting involved in my brother's love life."

Gogo rolled her eyes at him. "It was your idea in the first place."

Hiro's eyes widened as he started for the door. "What? No, it wasn't, I just, um, remember that I need to do something, and bye!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"Looks like you, me, Tadashi, and Honey are headed to the forest, then," Wasabi said to Fred, who was still lying on the floor.

Days (and a few little white lies) later, the aforementioned group was standing in the front hall of Fred's parent's cabin.

"I call this room!" Fred shouted out immediately, cueing Wasabi's line.

"Oh!" Wasabi said, suddenly remembering the plan. "Yeah! And I take this room!" Wasabi yelled as he ran for the other bedroom.

"Looks like you two are stuck with the other room!" Fred shouted from his room as he and Wasabi disappeared down the back hall.

"You do realize that they'll eventually figure out that there are more than three bedrooms, right?" Wasabi whispered quietly.

Fred laughed. "Pfft, please. They're no where near smart enough for that! And besides- it's the simplest plot in comic book history! The star struck lovers unite to form the ultimate team!"

Wasabi slapped a hand to his head. "Just shut up, Fred."

Meanwhile, in the front hall, Tadashi and Honey Lemon stood there awkwardly. Honey sighed softly. It'd been this way too much lately. It was as if the fire had changed something between them. Did she care about the burn marks on his body? No, not one bit. But for some reason, that seemed to cause a divide that neither one of them was willing to mention.

"So, um…" Tadashi trailed off awkwardly. "I'll take the couch?" he said, referring to the not so comfy looking modern wood couch.

Honey whipped her head around. "Don't be ridiculous, Tadashi! I'll take the couch. You shouldn't sleep on a hard surface with your-" _burns._ The word hung in the air, making Honey wish she'd never said anything in the first place.

"But the couch won't be very good for you, either," Tadashi pointed out softly, practically mumbling. Both were very tired at this point- they'd been driving all day to get to the cabin.

Honey Lemon sighed loudly. "Look, we're only here for the weekend, so let's just share the last bedroom and it'll be fine, okay?" she said, forcing a smile onto her face. And to think that if she'd said those words five months earlier, she would've been blushing.

Tadashi didn't say anything- he just nodded. The pair walked back to the back hall where Fred and Wasabi had gone earlier. Honey opened the door, hoping (praying) for twin beds. Nope- a queen. Heck, it may even be a full. Either way, it wasn't that big and there was only one of them.

Honey Lemon took her time getting ready for bed, taking full advantage of her alone time in the bathroom. She wiped off her makeup and put her hair up in a loose bun. T-shirt and pajama bottoms on, she headed back to the bedroom with her breath held. When she softly opened the door, she found Tadashi dead **(A/N: I'm so sorry- that was such an awful pun)** asleep.

She slipped into the bed gingerly, staying on her side of the bed as far away from him as possible. She folded up her glasses and stuck them on the bedside table, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and wake up back at her apartment.

The next morning, Honey's dream hadn't come true. She sighed to herself. Great. Just great. And she would be here for the entire weekend. She started to get out of the bed, but found that she couldn't.

She turned her head to see Tadashi practically clinging to her. To her dismay, when she tried to move his arms, he only tightened them and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She wanted to hate him. Or maybe she didn't. Maybe she hated the way he made her feel. Maybe she hated herself for loving him. Maybe she hated the fact that she couldn't get over him, no matter how much he seemed to be pushing her away. Or maybe it was all of the above.

She slowly turned around in his arms so that she was looking directly at his face. A small smile slowly crept onto her lips. He looked so peaceful…in that moment, he was almost completely exposed, it seemed. His white t-shirt had ridden up during the night to reveal some of the scars left by the fire.

She didn't even know what she was doing when she let her fingers slowly glide along the burns. She'd only seen them once before when he was in the hospital. Ever since that, he would try to cover them up so that no one- especially her- could see them.

"Honey…" he whispered in his sleep, causing her to freeze. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. She hesitate before she put a gentle hand to his face, trailed her fingers over the scars.

"Tadashi…" she murmured. He sighed, taking his hand and removing hers from his face. He also unwound his arm from around her, making her frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he stopped himself, sighing. He shook his head and rolled out of the bed. Honey Lemon could feel the tears coming to her eyes as he fixed his shirt to cover up his scars.

"What is wrong with you?" she said suddenly, surprising herself along with Tadashi.

"W-what?" he stuttered, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

She sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. "Y-You just try to push me away, and I r-really hate it," she blubbered, more tears spilling over. He reached over to wipe away her tears, but she smacked his hands out of the way. "Stop it! Just stop it! I've had enough!" she shouted, backing away from him and escaping to her side of the bed.

She grabbed her pillow in her hands and hugged it tightly. "I loved you so much for so long, and I don't even care about the stupid scars!" she started, noticing how he flinched when she mentioned the scars. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, but you just-" she sighed, trying to take in a deep breath. "You just keep pushing me away and it really hurts."

He crawled closer and took the pillow out of her arms. She collapsed in his arms, still sobbing. He hesitated before he reached out and stroked her hair.

"I know…" Tadashi whispered, squeezing his eyes shut in remorse. "I have been pushing you away, and I'm so sorry."

"Why?" she asked so softly that he could barely hear her.

"I…I'm messed up," he confessed, hugging her tighter to himself. "I'm so messed up and so wrecked, and-…I…I thought that you deserved better," he whispered as she looked up at him. "So, so much better than me," he said as he stroked her face lovingly.

Honey reached forward hesitantly. She traced one of his scars with her fingers. "You're not messed up, Tadadshi," she mumbled. "And I don't want anyone else," she stated as she looked into his eyes. "Okay?"

He smiled, eyes glassy. "Okay."


	15. Height Difference (AU)

**(This is a continuation of Scars AU.)**

"You look great."

How Tadashi got out these words, he'll never know. But they were true- she was wearing a yellow sweater dress and her favorite pink heels. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands down. It was similar to what she usually wore, yes. But for some reason, she looked even more gorgeous than usual. Maybe it was because of the blush that was on her face, or the way she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Or maybe it was because of the way her lipgloss shined and sparkled on her lips.

"Thanks," she said softly, stepping out of her apartment and shutting the door. "So, where to on this lovely spring day?" she asked cautiously. They were almost back to normal- though the cabin trick had worked, they still had days where they weren't quite sure how to act around each other.

Tadashi grinned and took her hand in his. He didn't miss the look of surprise on her face. "Oh, I just thought that we could go for a walk in the park or something cheesy like that," he said in a teasing tone. He saw her tense shoulders relax at these words.

"Oh, that would be nice," she said back weakly. Still trying to get back to normal.

After about an hour of walking around and making difficult conversation, Tadashi was getting frustrated. Not at Honey, no, never. But at himself. Well, more like his lack of height. And at her stupid high heels. Not that he didn't like her heels, no. But they just made her so tall. He would say too tall, but it wasn't that. It was just that he was too short.

And that stupid lipgloss on her lips was driving him insane.

"Aren't you a little tired from walking in those heels, Honey?" he asked. "Do you want to sit down, maybe?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm just fine," she replied contentedly. He internally groaned. She wasn't making this easy. He mentally tried to calculate their height difference, but her closeness was making it difficult to focus.

And of course Honey Lemon noticed the frustrated look on his face. Had she done something wrong? Maybe this date wasn't a good idea. She let a small sigh slip. They were doing better, true, but they still had a lot of roadblocks to get around. Maybe she should just give up- say she wasn't feeling well, go home, and try to move on for what felt like the millionth time.

"Forget it," he grumbled, making her heart drop. So he was mad at her and thought this date was a bad idea. Just leave now, it'll be okay. Just leave-

But he had taken her hand and was leading her over toward a low rock. Her confusion increased when he got up on said rock and-

Oh.

He kissed her.


	16. Strong Arms

If there was one thing in the world that Honey Lemon was good at, it was walking in heels. And baking. And hugging, too. And chemistry, of course. Okay, there are a lot of things that she's good at. But seriously, how does she walk in those heels all day long without her feet hurting?

The answer: She had no clue. But for some reason, she was just good at it!

Until one fateful day.

Tadashi was walking her back to her apartment from the university as he did sometimes. They chatted as always, trading teasing remarks back and forth. Honey tried to tell herself that they weren't flirting. No, they definitely weren't flirting. He was just making an offhanded remark about how he liked her hair that day was all. Until she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, of course.

"Honey! Are you okay?" he asked quickly, seeing the tears gathering in her eyes.

She sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her cardigan. "I don't think so…" she said, staring at her ankle. It already looked swollen and slightly red. Tadashi reached forward and gently touched it, making her cringe.

"Yeah, you did _something_ to it…" he mumbled. Scientist? Yes. Medical student? No. That was why he was making Baymax. And what he wouldn't give for the robot to show up right now. "Here, let's get you on your feet and get you home. It's only a few more blocks," he said encouragingly.

She tried to stand up, but her heels wobbled. "I think I'll take off my shoes," she sniffed again as she leaned against Tadashi. She delicately took them off, and suddenly, Tadashi felt like he'd grown a foot. She was now just an inch below him, her eyes and his eyes staring into each other.

"Here," he said suddenly, unable to stare at her that long without wanting to kiss her. "Lean on me." She did as he suggested, and the two hobbled along. After three minutes, though, Honey was already getting tired of limping.

Tadashi took notice. "My house is closer- you wanna go there?" he asked, to which she tiredly nodded. Just one minute later, they were going through the door. He helped her hop up the stairs on one foot, and Hiro looked up from the couch.

"Hey, Hiro," Tadashi greeted, and Honey Lemon waved. "Do you think you could get a bag of ice and bring it upstairs?" Hiro nodded silently, seeing the look in his brother's eyes, and went to the kitchen.

Tadashi looked at Honey. "Think you can make one more flight of stairs?" he asked worriedly. She gave him a tired look that clearly said "no". Tadashi nodded and scooped her up into his surprisingly strong arms. He carried her up to his and Hiro's room, delicately lying her down on his bed. She sighed and curled up on her side, exhausted.

She woke up thirty minutes later with a melted ice pack on her foot. She sighed happily, nuzzling her nose further into Tadashi's sheets. They smelled absolutely _wonderful_. She drifted off to sleep once more, missing the soft look that Tadashi gave her from across the room.


	17. It Depends (AU)

**(If you're American) Happy Thanksgiving! And enjoy! **

It was a typical Friday night for the gang. Well, okay, except for the fact that everyone else was busy, leaving just Tadashi and Honey Lemon to carry on the Friday-night-movie tradition.

After a long six months after the "Callaghan Incident", the two aforementioned were finally comfortable with each other. This meant that yes, they were cuddled sleepily on the couch together as the remake of the old movie Elf played on the screen. Honey Lemon sat mostly in Tadashi's lap, letting her long legs stretch out over the rest of the couch.

This arrangement was completely fine with Tadashi, of course. Yes, sometimes he still had the impulse to try to cover up his burns if his shirt rode up, but he was slowly becoming okay with it. Honey hadn't spoken negatively about it once, and she wouldn't now. He could trust her more than anyone. This lead him to have his sleeves rolled up.

Yes, they were seated quite comfortably indeed. But there was something in the air that wasn't quite comfortable.

In the past month or so, there had been a few stolen kisses here and there, but what did they mean? Were they to assume that they were…"official"? Whatever that meant, anyway. This question ran through both of their minds, but like always, neither was too afraid to bring something like that up. It was an unspoken line that they could not cross.

Honey Lemon unknowingly sighed as these thoughts came to mind. This, of course, caught Tadashi's attention.

"What's on your mind?" He murmured, taking his eyes off the screen and moving them down to look at the top of her head, which laid against his shoulder.

She sighed again. "Just…thinking, I guess," she mumbled back. After a bout of silence, she continued. "You know, about us. And it feels weird that I have to ask this, but what are we? Maybe it's because I'm a scientist and I want the specifics," she rambled, "but I really would like to know."

Tadashi hummed at this. He figured this would happen eventually. And he'd mentally prepared for it, yes. But now that the time came, he wasn't sure what to say.

"We…we're together," he said slowly. "And that can mean a lot of different things, but I think in our case…it's a bit difficult," Tadashi finished.

"I asked for a clear answer, not a riddle," she grumbled, slightly annoyed. She was still trying to heal, too.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, um, it depends on two things, really. And those are you and I. And the level of what we are depends on our separate feelings for each other," he said, face reddening. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "So…in my case, I love you," he admitted shyly, trying to avoid looking into her wide eyes. "But what we are depends on if you feel the same way about me."

Honey Lemon's eyes softened as she took in how bashful he looked. He hadn't looked that way in six months. He used to stutter and blush and look shy around her all the time before the fire.

She reached up and kissed him softly. "Of course I love you, Tadashi," she murmured against his lips. "I've loved you for a very long time."

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief, opening his eyes to take in the sight of beautiful girl that loved him. Her eyes shined with complete adoration and love, something he'd noticed before, but couldn't name. She'd looked at him like that in the hospital after the fire, too, he realized.

He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. "Thank you," he whispered back, heart breaking.


	18. AUTHOR'S BOOK RELEASE

Hello, all! This story is currently on hold, but big news: I am publishing my very first book! If you love romance (as I obviously do), then this is the book for you! It's available on Createspace, and it's called "Stories Inside of Stories" by E C Ransom.  
>To find it online:<br>1. Go to createspace .com (remove the space)  
>2. Go to the search bar<br>3. Click where it says "Site" and switch it to "Store"  
>4. Now search Stories Inside of Stories by E C Ransom<br>(it's the one with the messy green bow tie on the front)  
>Go on- take a peek at it!<p> 


End file.
